An oil or gas well includes a wellbore extending into a well to some depth below the surface. Typically, the wellbore is lined with a string of tubings, such as casing, to strengthen the walls of the wellbore. To further reinforce the walls of the wellbore, the annular area formed between the casing and the wellbore is typically filled with cement to permanently set the casing in the wellbore. The casing is then perforated to allow production fluid to enter the wellbore from the surrounding formation and be retrieved at the surface of the well. In wellbore operations, packers may be used to control migration of fluids outside a tubing installed in the wellbore.